Pour Tout Recommencer
by fanocheb
Summary: Liz, une jeune fille de 17 ans, s'installe à l'institut Xavier et apprends à controler ses pouvoirs pour mieux lutter contre ses peurs... L'histoire ne commence qu'à partir de X2.
1. Chapter 1

Enfin ils étaient là. Liz n'arrivait pas à y croire, son plan fonctionnait. Elle savait qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait à Luke et à George, ils ne la lâcheraient pas, mais ca allait au delà de ses espérances. Pauvres garçons, ils n'avaient pas réalisés qu'ils n'étaient pas les chasseurs, mais les chassés Elle avait laissé des indices sur tout le chemin depuis la Louisiane pou être sure qu'ils la suivraient. Le piège se resserrait sur eux...

-"Elle est où bordel? J'y vois rien avec tout ce monde... Billy, va à droite, je prends la gauche. Choppons cette pétasse ! »

-"Ok, on fait ca vite alors !"

Liz pouvait les sentir dans tout le musée, ils la cherchait, et quand ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria, elle savait qu'il était temps. Elle les vit se séparer et sourit, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle se dirigea lentement vers Billy, se cachant derrière une classe, et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à 1 mètre de lui, elle attaqua.

Au début, il crut que quelqu'un le bousculait mais soudain il sentit son cœur s'affoler, battre de plus en plus vite. Quand il implosa, il tomba à genoux, mort.

"Plus qu'un" pensa t-elle, en fixant le dos de Tom. Il était appuyé contre un comptoir et elle ne pouvait rien faire sans se faire remarquer. Merde. Elle n'avait pas planifié tout cette opération pour que ca foire maintenant. Quand des jeunes commencèrent à foutre le bordel, attirant l'attention de Tom, elle bondit. Elle se rua sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, elle bloqua sa tête entre ses mains, et lui grilla le cerveau. Mais quelque chose clochait,il y avait un problème. Elle tomba a coté de lui, ses reins étaient en feu. Elle s'évanouit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Quand Liz se réveilla, tout était flou, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce qui l'entourait.

- »Hey, t'es réveillée? Bouge pas, tu va arraché tes points de suture! Attends Je vais chercher le professeur! »

Liz écouta mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle. Elle se concentra sur ses pensées, et étendit sa télépathie pour scanner la salle.

-"Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis où là? " cria t-elle, . "Répondez moi!"

-"Calmes toi, tu es en sécurité ici."

Liz tourna son regard sur la porte et vit un homme en fauteuil roulant se diriger vers elle.

-"Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et tu es ici dans mon école pour mutants. Ne t'inquiète pas nous ne te feront aucun mal, nous t'avons vu au musée et ramener ici pour te soigner. Quel est ton nom? Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, je peux le lire dans tes pensées si tu préfères?"

-"N'essayez même pas. Je m'appelle Liz, comment vous savez que je suis une mutante?"

-" J'ai vu ce que tu as infligé à ce garçon. Et j'ai vu tes mains."

Liz ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle aurait voulu lui demander, mais elle redoutait sa réponse.

-"Tu n'as rien à craindre, nous ne te livrerons pas à la police. Tu sais, certains élèves considèrent l'institut comme un refuge. Tu es libre de te réfugier ici si tu le désires. Cela t'intéresse?"

-"Je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi vous voulez m'aider?"

-" Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance... Quand tu seras prête, viens dans mon bureau, je te présenterais les professeurs."

Et il était parti, laissant Liz à ses pensées. Elle sortit du lit, mis ses chaussures et quitta l'infirmerie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les couloirs de l'institut étaient bondés, et Liz avait du mal à se frayer un chemin entre les élèves tout en cherchant le bureau du Professeur. Soudain, elle sentit un regard insistant dans son dos, et se retourna, cherchant qui la fixait. Elle vit que ce n'était pas un, mais plusieurs regards qui venaient du haut des escaliers. Elle se rappela le groupe d'amis qu'elle avait vu au musée.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? On vous a jamais dit que c'est impoli de fixer les gens ? »

« Et s'en prendre à des humains tu crois que c'est mieux ? » lui demanda le garçon blond.

La fille qui était à ses cotés lui lança un regard pour le faire taire.

« Si tu ne connais pas l'histoire, évites de prendre parti. » dit Liz sur un ton glacial.

Elle continua son chemin, et arriva devant la porte du bureau.

« Entre Liz, n'ai pas peur. Assieds toi je t'en prie. Je te présente les adultes en charge des cours : Jean, Scott et Tornade.

Liz salua les trois mutants et se retourna vers le professeur Xavier.

« Pourquoi pensez vous que j'ai besoin d'aller dans une école de mutants ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec mes pouvoirs donc... »

Elle fut interrompu par Tornade « Tes pouvoirs ? Tu en as plusieurs ? »

« Et bien oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que j'en ai deux ou trois... Je peux lire les pensées, et aussi contrôler certaines sources d'énergie. Pourquoi, c'est pas normal ? » Liz commençait à paniquer, et si elle était encore plus instable que les autres ?

« Non les capacités d'un mutant sont liées à son génome, tu as pu hériter de certaines facultés de par tes ancêtres » répondit Jean. « Mais je sens autre chose, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est... »

« Il s'agit de contagion émotionnelle, ou d'empathie si vous préférez. » répondit le Professeur. « Liz peut communiquer ses émotions, par exemple la peur, à toutes les personnes aux alentours. Mais tu ne le contrôle pas, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda le professeur

« Non, mais c'est très rare que ca m'arrive donc ca ne me dérange pas. Vous pourriez m'aider à le contrôler ? »

« Bien sur, mais si tu veux apprendre tu devras assister à tous les cours dispensés, comme tous les élèves. Ca te va ? »

« D'accord. Je vais essayer. » répondit Liz, pas franchement ravie de devoir retourner dans une classe.

« Parfait. Tornade, aide la à s'installer. Bon courage, Elizabeth ! »

Liz sortit du bureau avec Tornade et la suivit dans les étages jusqu'à une porte.

- « Et bien voilà ta nouvelle chambre, et tes colocataires : Malicia et Kitty. »

Liz fut chaleureusement accueillie par Kitty, et Malicia lui souhaita la bienvenue assez gentiment. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et s'allongea sur son lit. Une fois de plus, elle devait recommencer sa vie loin de chez elle...


	2. Chapter 2

Il était 16h et les cours venaient de finir. Quand Malicia ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit que Liz n'avait pas bouger depuis la veille, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Bobby, qui était rentré derrière elle, s'approcha du lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je sais pas, on dirait qu'elle est restée immobile depuis hier soir ! Je devrais peut-être prévenir Jean ? » répondit-elle, paniquée.

« Attends j'y vais, surveille-la ! » Il bouscula Kitty et John en sortant, et courut vers les escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Malicia près de Liz, les deux amis se regardèrent.

« Il y a un problème Malicia ? » demanda Kitty.

Le regard que lui lança son amie l'inquiéta, elle n'avait plus vu cette expression depuis l'épisode de la Statue de la Liberté. Elle fut arrachée à ses réflexions par Jean et Scott, qui s'approchèrent du lit et emmenèrent Liz à l'infirmerie. Les quatre mutants les suivirent, mais Jean leur ordonna de retourner dans leurs chambres pour finir leurs devoirs. La nouvelle était vraiment pleine de surprises...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Une fois de plus, Liz se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie, mais cette fois elle ne comprenait ce qui l'y avait emmenée. Elle se leva et fut accueillie par le sourire du Professeur X, qui attendit qu'elle soit bien réveillée pour commencer la conversation.

« Comment vas tu, Liz ? Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ta présence ici, ce sont tes camarades qui nous ont alertés,ils pensaient que tes blessures étaient plus sérieuses que prévu. »

« C'est gentil, mais je vais très bien, je vous assure ! »

« Je sais, les examens que tu as passé ce soir montre que ton système a totalement refermé la plaie. Savais tu que cela allait arriver ? » la questionna t-il.

« Oui, je fonctionne un peu comme un ours, si je veux récupérer, je dois ralentir mon organisme, je sais pas vraiment comment dire... » expliqua Liz, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'affoles pas, le principal c'est que tu sois guérie. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens tes amis, cela leur évitera quelques frayeurs. » répondit il. « Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, maintenant. »

« Alors au revoir Professeur. » Et elle quitta la salle, cherchant comment remercier ses colocataires.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Le groupe d'amis s'était rassemblé dans la cuisine, essayant de trouver des réponses à ce qui s'était produit quelques heures auparavant. Les théories les plus folles fusaient, quand Kitty aperçut Liz dans le couloir et l'interpella :

« Hey Liz ! Alors, ça va mieux ? On s'est vachement inquiété tu sais ! »

« Oh, euh oui ça va, j'aurais dû vous prévenir mais j'ai oublié... En tout cas, euh, merci de vous être inquiétés » souffla t-elle, gênée d'avoir été prise au dépourvu.

« T'inquiètes, c'est normal, on est tous dans le même bateau ici donc autant s'entre-aider. Au fait tu connais peut-être pas les garçons ? Je te présente John et Bobby ! » répondit Kitty, heureuse de présenter Liz à ses amis.

« Hum, ouais, on s'est deja rencontrés... Bon je vous laisse j'ai pleins de choses à voir ! » dit-elle brusquement, ne voulant pas revivre la même scène que la veille.

« Attends, » s'écria Bobby, « j'ai pas été super sympa hier, et je suis désolé. Ca se reproduira plus. »

Liz ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction mais il ne connaissais pas le contexte, et elle ne pouvait pas balancer son histoire comme ca, ils n'avaient pas à subir cela.

« Oublie, c'est du passé. Ravie de te rencontrer. Toi aussi ! » lança t-elle à Pyro, qui lui sourit en retour. « Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller, donc, euh, à plus ! »

Et elle quitta la cuisine en trombe, laissant les mutants se regarder avec stupéfaction.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Liz avait été en classe pendant toute la semaine, et elle commençait à s'acclimater. Être entourée de mutants avec des pouvoirs aussi variés l'aidait à s'adapter, elle qui avait toujours été rejetée par les autres. Ses parents lui avait fait quitté la France et l'avait envoyée chez une tante en Louisiane, où les mutants étaient plus « acceptés ». Elle n'avait eu qu'une amie, Marie, et maintenant elle n'avait plus rien, à part l'Institut. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer au souvenir de son amie et de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Malicia, qui lui proposa de la suivre dans le parc, pour décompresser avec les autres jeunes avant de retourner étudier.

-Avec plaisir, je te suis ! » Elle faisait enfin partie de quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'un groupe de mutants, et cela lui redonna la pêche.

Ils étaient six, allongés dans l'herbe, discutant et rigolant à propos de tout et de rien. Il y avait bien sûr Malicia, Kitty, Bobby, John, et un autre garçon avec qui ils partageaient leur chambre, Peter. Ils décidèrent tous de montrer leurs capacités à Liz, pour qu'ainsi ils puissent observer ses propres pouvoirs. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle qui pensait être assez douée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était surestimée. Lorsque ce fut son tour de faire son spectacle,elle décida de ne pas leur parler de la télépathie, car elle ne considérait pas que son pouvoir était d'être télépathe. Après tout elle sondait les esprits, elle ne pouvait pas lire les pensées...

Quand ils virent à travers la baie vitrée Liz faire surgir un arbre du sol et le faire pousser jusqu'à sa taille, Jean et Scott furent abasourdis. Bien sûr, le Professeur les avaient prévenu que son pouvoir était impressionnant, mais ils ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait en tirer de tels exploits. Liz était applaudie par ses nouveaux amis, et Jean se remémora sa jeunesse, elle aurait aimée être acceptée aussi vite... Mais l'empathie n'avait jamais fait partie de ses pouvoirs, cela expliquait peut être le succès de la jeune fille...


	3. Chapter 3

**J'espère que j'ai assez ralenti le rhythme, et que du coup l'histoire a un peu plus de sens... En relisant les 2 premiers chap, je m'attardais pas vraiment sur les perso, donc j'ai essayé d'y remedier. Bonne lecture!**

Lorsque les filles remontèrent dans leur chambre, leurs devoirs étaient vraiment la dernière chose qu'elles voulaient faire. Elles étaient mutuellement impressionnées par leurs pouvoirs, et rigolèrent un bon moment en imaginant les mauvaises blagues qu'elles pourraient faire aux garçons. Cependant, Liz ne riait pas aussi fort que les deux autres, quelque chose la souciait et elle n'osait pas en parler à ses nouvelles amies. Après avoir peser le pour et le contre, elle essaya de trouver les mots justes pour avouer ses doutes.

« Dites les filles, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, et ca va probablement vous vexer et vous m'en voudrez, mais il faut que je le fasse. Est ce que vous m'écouterez jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Pas de souci Liz ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kitty, qui avait repris son expression sérieuse.

« J'ai pas été franche tout à l'heure, et j'en suis désolée mais il y a pleins de choses que je ne peux pas vous dire, pas pour le moment en tout cas... Voilà, quand vous m'avez demandé quels étaient mes pouvoirs je vous ai montré ce truc à propos des flux d'énergie, mais en fait il y a pas que ca. Je suis aussi un peu télépathe, enfin non pas vraiment, en fait je peux lire les esprits, mais pas les pensées. Je vois les souvenirs, les sentiments, tout ce que vous avez éprouvé, mais je ne vois que le passé, pas le présent. Nan nan j'ai pas fini ! », dit elle en interrompant Malicia, « il y encore autre chose, et c'est ca qui est le plus dur à vous dire. Le seul pouvoir que je contrôle à peu près, c'est celui que vous avez vu. Cette histoire de télépathie je dois vraiment me concentrer pour m'en servir, et ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des lustres. J'ai aussi ce truc que le Professeur X a appelé empathie, en gros je peux partager mes émotions avec tout un groupe de personnes, souvent sans m'en rendre compte. Alors je dois vous dire que le fait qu'on se soit bien entendues aussi vite, je l'ai peut être forcé chez vous... Et je vous jure que j'ai jamais voulu ça ! Donc voilà. Si jamais je vous ai involontairement forcé la main je m'en excuse, vraiment. Et c'est tout, je pense... »

Elle pouvait enfin respirer, elle avait tout balancé d'un bloc, sans réfléchir, et maintenant elle attendait la confrontation...

« Écoute Liz, je ne vais parler qu'en mon nom, je ne sais pas pour Kitty, mais je n'ai constaté aucun changement en moi. Je sais très bien ce que c'est de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te tu as si peur de nous avoir ensorcelé, on peut très bien demander au Professeur de nous analyser, ça te rassureras peut être. T'en penses quoi Kitty ? » demanda Malicia.

« La même chose que toi, et puis quand t'étais en veille ou je sais pas quoi, mon jugement était le même que maintenant, donc c'est cool pour moi... Ça t'as fait du bien de parler on dirait ! » ajouta t-elle pour réchauffer l'ambiance. « Quant à ce que tu ne peux pas encore nous dire, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on est pas obligées de tout partager le premier mois !»

Liz alla serrer ses amies dans ses bras, elle était soulagée que cela se soit si bien passé. Prise d'un doute, elle leur demanda si elle devait avoir la même explication avec les garçons, et les filles lui assurèrent que ce n'était pas la peine, Bobby avait toujours du mal à se comporter normalement avec elle donc il n'y avait rien à craindre, il n'était pas plus touché qu'elles ! Après une nouvelle crise de rire, elle commencèrent enfin leurs devoirs, chacune repensant à cette confession inattendue.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Après avoir bâclé ses exercices de maths et été manger avec les filles, Liz quitta ses amies dans le hall et se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Xavier. Même si ses amies lui avait assurée ne rien avoir ressenti de nouveau, un doute persistait. Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, Jean l'ouvrit brusquement, fichant la frousse à Liz. Elle entra, et de but en blanc, demanda au Professeur de lire son esprit pour mettre fin à ses questions.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil face au bureau, et attendit que le Professeur réponde à sa requête. Il semblait y réfléchir intensément.

« Bien sûr Liz, mais que dois-je chercher exactement ? » l'interrogea Xavier.

« «Et bien, si j'ai oui ou non forcé Malicia et Kitty à être sympa avec moi. C'est possible ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Reste calme, et ne penses à rien. »

Charles Xavier n'avait pas vu un esprit aussi embrumé depuis Logan, tous les souvenirs et les sentiments de Liz étaient entremêlés, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle ne puisse pas dominer sa télépathie ! Il ne contrôlait même pas les informations qui lui arrivait, et dû voir des choses que Liz n'avait jamais partagé. Le dégoût dans les yeux de sa mère quand elle appris que sa fille était mutante, sa valise faite précipitamment avant de l'envoyer en Louisiane, le chagrin de quitter sa famille, son arrivée dans un pays dont elle ne comprenait pas la langue. Il vît sa détresse, ses efforts pour plaire à une tante qui la forçait à travailler dans son restaurant, le réconfort que lui portait sa meilleure amie Marie quand les autres enfants la surnommait le monstre. Puis il vît le corps de cette même Marie, pendue à un chêne.

Quand ce souvenir défila devant ses yeux, Liz referma son esprit, et fusilla le Professeur du regard. Elle sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux, et quitta le bureau en trombe. Jean, qui était restée à l'écart pendant l'analyse, demanda à Charles ce qui s'était passé, ce à quoi il ne sût quoi répondre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans le parc de l'institut, il y avait un abri où étaient stockés les outils de jardinage, et Liz alla s'y réfugier. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres mutants voient sa détresse, et encore moins qu'ils ne soient au courant de son passé. Elle se cacha derrière un établi et pleura pour toutes les fois où elle avait ravalé ses larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de force et que sa tête lui fasse un mal de chien.

Quand enfin elle se calma, elle reprit le chemin du manoir, marchant dans l'ombre pour éviter les autres, même si la plupart des élèves étaient déjà endormis. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, passa de l'eau glacée sur ses yeux pour effacer toute trace de rougeur, et s'installa à la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit tomber sur l'école.

Il était maintenant 22h et John était le seul à ne pas dormir dans sa chambre, Bobby et Peter se couchaient toujours plus tôt que lui. Il attrapa son Zippo et sortit, dans l'intention d'aller manger de la glace devant la télé. La présence de Liz dans la cuisine ne le frappa pas tout de suite, c'est quand il voulut prendre une cuillère qu'elle se retourna vers lui. L'effet de surprise avait été énorme, John fit un bond et poussa un cri d'effroi en rencontrant des yeux dans la pénombre de la courut allumer la lumière et reconnu Liz.

« Ca va pas de me foutre les jetons comme ça, t'es malade ? »

« Excuse, je ne t'avais pas vu entrer, je me suis tournée quand j'ai entendu le tiroir bouger ! Et puis, t'es pas sensé dormir à cette heure là ? » répondit-elle précipitamment.

« Non, je peux pas me coucher aussi tôt, je suis pas encore fatigué. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda John vexé d'avoir dû se justifier.

« Ma mutation me donne assez d'énergie pour que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

« Sympa ! Et du coup tu fais le guet pendant la nuit ? » lança t-il en riant, cette fille était vraiment pleine de ressources...

« En quelque sorte... » répliqua Liz, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. « Bon je vais aller me coucher, tarde pas trop, demain on a cours avec Tornade je te rappelle ! »

Et elle partit, laissant John planté au milieu de la cuisine, son pot de glace devenu liquide au contact de sa main brûlante.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Étendue dans son lit, la tête sous sa couverture, Liz repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Pourquoi avait elle autant baissé sa garde quand le Professeur X l'avait sondée ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle avait limité les dégâts en stoppant la connexion, elle lui avait épargné sa chasse à l'homme, il ne pourrait pas faire le lien avec les « accidents » du musée. Elle avait plus ou moins menti à John, enfin elle avait enjoliver la vérité. Même si peu de sommeil lui suffisait, elle redoutait toujours l'heure de se coucher, les cauchemars qui la hantait revenaient toutes les nuits à l'assaut.

Dans ces moments là, elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donner la capacité de se couper du monde pour recharger sa batterie. Les périodes de veille lui étaient certes nécessaires, mais elle en abusait parfois pour s'offrir des nuits paisibles, sans les visions d'horreur qui la traumatisait.

Elle s'endormit enfin, bercée par le tonnerre qui grondait dehors...


	4. Chapter 4

« Charles, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que vous replongiez dans son esprit. Elle n 'a pas vraiment apprécié l'expérience il y a quelques heures, ça n'aura pas changé demain ! »

Tornade était furieuse, et lorsqu'elle revint de la terrasse, des éclairs striaient le ciel. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté de son passé avec Liz, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait sûrement pas que le Professeur sonde à nouveau ses pensées. Jean et Scott étaient restés silencieux. Une idée lui vint alors...

« Et si je m'en occupais ? Bien sûr, je ne serais pas seule avec elle, Jean analysera Liz, pendant que je surveillerais la séance. Nous nous entendons bien toutes les deux, donc elle sera plus en confiance. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais fais bien attention, tu ne connais pas les réactions qu'elle peut avoir. Si nous voulons l'aider, il nous faudra éviter de la brusquer... »

« Je ne comptais pas la forcer à coopérer ! » l'interrompit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ororo, mais elle se braquera et fuira si elle se sent menacée. Elle ne se sent pas vraiment chez elle ici, si nous la poussons trop vite, elle verra cela comme une trahison. Vous marcherez sur des œufs donc soyez prudentes. »

Les trois mutants laissèrent le Professeur et se rendirent dans le salon, où ils discutèrent de la meilleure façon d'aborder Liz. Tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que si ils voulaient vraiment l'aider, il fallait commencer par gagner sa confiance, et ainsi la rendre plus à l'aise au sein de l'institut. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, chacun essayant de trouver le moyen de parvenir à cette première étape.

oooooooooooooooooo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Liz était en sueur, ses cauchemars avaient été encore plus sombres que d'habitude, et la séance de télépathie n'était pas étrangère à cela. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à la cuisine, elle devait s'être levé très tôt, ou trop tard, car elle ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs.

Quand elle regarda l'heure sur le micro-ondes elle était finalement en avance, il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant que le manoir reprenne vie. Elle mangea tranquillement ses céréales, et quitta la cuisine avant qu'elle ne soit envahie de jeunes affamés. Elle n'entendit pas ses amis l'appeler du haut des escaliers, elle sortit dans le parc pour aérer son esprit.

Elle rejoignit finalement les autres dans la salle de classe, et les salua avant que Tornade ne rentre à son tour et referme la porte. Le cours portait ce jour là sur la biologie marine, Liz écouta attentivement son professeur tout en prenant des notes, malgré les tentatives plus ou moins habiles de John pour faire rigoler la classe.

A la fin du cours, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir avec Kitty. Tornade l'interpella. Elle salua son amie et revint vers le bureau où Tornade l'attendait.

« Liz, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé hier avec le Professeur Xavier, est ce que ça va ? »

Liz s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Tornade prenne de ses nouvelles, elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Oui ça peut aller. Il vous en a parlé ? »

« Oui, il s'inquiète pour toi, comme tous les adultes ici. Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être agréable, mais nous pensons que si tu acceptais de continuer les séances, cette fois avec Jean et moi, tu pourrais gagner plus de contrôle sur tes pouvoirs. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Écoutez c'est gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter mais là je suis vraiment lessivée, et je préfère y réfléchir à tête reposée. J'apprécie, vraiment, mais je suis pas sûre de vouloir retenter le coup... »

La proposition était intéressante, si elle pouvait maîtriser ses pouvoirs elle pourrait peut être apprendre à les éteindre, se faire accepter chez les humains comme n'importe qui. Peut-être même retourner chez ses parents ?

« Tu as tout ton temps pour y réfléchir, mais si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais que tu rencontres quelques personnes. Si ils viennent ici, tu accepterais de leur parler ? »

Tornade n'avait pas parlé de cette idée à Jean et Scott, car si Jean n'avait aucun problème avec les personnes en question, Scott ne les supportait pas. Elle espérait que le Professeur X approuverait sa décision.

Liz acquiesça, après tout ça ne lui ferais pas de mal de rencontrer du monde, elle en avait un peu marre d'être enfermée à l'intérieur du manoir...

Une fois la conversation terminée, elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque où l'attendait sa bande de copains. Elle leur expliqua brièvement que Tornade voulait lui présenter d'autres mutants, mais qu'elle ne savait qui ils étaient ni quand ils viendraient, et évita soigneusement de leur parler des séances de télépathie passées ou à venir.

Soudainement, Malicia bondit de sa chaise et sortit de la salle, suivie de près par Bobby. Le premier mutant que Liz devait rencontrer venait d'apparaître dans le hall d'entrée.

« Logan ! » s'écria Malicia, heureuse de revoir celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

« Je t'ai manqué gamine ? »

Lorsque Tornade entendit Malicia saluer Logan, elle descendit les marches et interpella son ami.

« Tiens, un revenant ! Tu tombes bien ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une mission pour toi, tu vas nous aider Jean et moi. »

Au même moment, Jean arriva à leur rencontre, et salua à son tour Logan. Les deux mutants avaient manifestement beaucoup manqué l'un à l'autre.

- « Quelle mission, Tornade ? »

Scott était lui aussi arrivé dans le hall, et son calme légendaire semblait avoir disparu à la vue de Wolverine.

« Je pense que Logan pourrait nous être utile pour aider Liz. Et j'ai aussi appelé un autre mutant dans le même but. »

« Ca vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ? » demanda Logan.

« Allons dans mon bureau pour en discuter, nous serons plus tranquilles. » proposa Tornade.

Les trois autres la suivirent en silence, et attendirent que la porte soit refermée pour parler librement. Tornade exposa brièvement le problème qu'ils rencontraient.

« Une jeune mutante, Liz, s'est installée ici il y a quelques temps.. Elle a attaqué deux jeunes dans un musée où nous étions, et le Professeur l'a ramenée ici pour la soigner et étudier sa mutation ».

« Le problème avec cela, c'est qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs, et qu'ils sont étroitement liés avec ses émotions. » continua Jean. « Le Professeur a essayé de sonder ses souvenirs mais tout est très brouillé, un peu comme ton esprit. »

« Et je suis censé faire quoi dans tout ça? » les interrogea Logan.

« Ton parcours est quelque peu similaire au sien, et comme elle ne se confie à personne pour le moment, j'ai pensé que peut-être elle s'ouvrirait avec toi. J'ai aussi prévenu Remy, qui nous rejoindra dans quelques jours. » souffla Tornade.

A l'annonce de l'arrivée de Remy, tous se regardèrent. Il était déjà venu passé du temps à l'institut, et sa conduite ne lui avait pas fait que des amis.

« Tu n'as quand même pas invité le cajun ? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, il a lancé un cercle de poker clandestin avec les élèves ! »

Scott n'avait jamais apprécié Remy LeBeau, probablement parce qu'il passait son temps à courir autour de Jean et des jeunes filles sensibles à son charme.

« Scott, j'ai déjà averti Charles et il m'a donné son accord. De plus je ne le fais pas venir pour pervertir les jeunes, mais pour qu'il persuade Liz de nous laisser reprendre les séances. Ils viennent du même état donc ça pourrait jouer en notre faveur ! »

« Moi j'y vois aucun inconvénient, ca fera au moins une personne avec qui je pourrais rigoler ! » ajouta Logan, toujours heureux d'énerver Scott.

Scott quitta alors le bureau, cette histoire de thérapie devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Jean s'excusa auprès des autres et se lança à sa poursuite. Logan resta un moment avec Tornade puis partit à son tour, il devait parler avec Charles de la mission qu'il lui avait confié des semaines auparavant.

oooooooooooooo

Il n'était que 16h et Liz s'ennuyait déjà. Malicia et Bobby avaient disparus depuis quelques heures, Kitty était partie coupé les cheveux de Peter. et John, et bien elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était passé John. Elle s'installa dans le salon et alluma la télé mais rien ne l'intéressait. Son regard dériva alors sur une plante posée dans un coin. Elle fixa ses yeux sur les branches et fit lentement apparaitre des boutons de fleurs dans le feuillage, ces mêmes boutons s'ouvrirent ensuite et firent place à de grandes fleurs jaunes et orange. Liz tourna alors son regard vers la porte et vit John qui l'observait.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Je sais pas, j'ai pas de technique spéciale. Ça fait longtemps que tu regardes ? »

« Non, j'ai juste vu les fleurs grandir. Tu peux faire ça qu'avec les plantes ? »

« Oui, j'ai pas encore réussi à faire pousser des fleurs sur les gens... » répliqua Liz avec un sourire. « Sérieusement, je peux faire différentes choses selon sur quoi je me concentre. Tout ce qui a une certaine énergie en tout cas. »

John s'avança vers le sofa et s'installa près de Liz. Il était assez charmé par ses pouvoirs, et encore plus par son comportement. Elle n'était pas toujours en train de sourire comme Kitty, et n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle était comme Malicia. Elle était comme lui.

« Et sur un humain, tu peux faire quoi ? »

« Plein de choses je pense, je peux contrôler le rythme cardiaque, la croissance des cheveux et des ongles... Je faisais pousser les cheveux de ma tante quand elle allait danser. Mais j'évite de jouer avec les gens, il y a toujours un risque que ça finisse mal. »

« Tu peux faire pousser mes cheveux là ? » lui demanda John.

« Je pourrais, mais t'es bien comme tu es. »

Liz sentit le cœur de John s'emballer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et elle commença à rougir.

John s'en aperçut et sourit, il aimait bien la tournure des choses. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Tornade fit irruption dans le salon, et l'interrompit.

« Liz, est ce que tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

« Bien sûr, j'arrive ! »

Tornade fit demi tour et quitta la pièce, comprenant trop tard ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

Liz se leva et ramassa son sac de cours, et avant de partir, déposa un baiser sur la joue de John. Elle sortit ensuite en courant, laissant John réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.


	5. Chapter 5

Tornade sourit quand elle entendit Liz courir dans le couloir pour la rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta et la laissa reprendre son souffle, son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit que les joues de Liz étaient rouges et que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

« C'est la course à pied qui te met dans cet état, ou ça a à voir avec un mutant de ma connaissance ? »

Tornade ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner, elle s'était attachée à Liz depuis que le Professeur lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait subi ces dernières années. Elle la considérait maintenant comme sa petite sœur, toujours là pour l'aider et la faire rire.

« Un peu des deux... Ma journée n'a pas été trop dure on va dire ! » répondit Liz en rigolant.

« Tant mieux, parce qu'on va bientôt commencer à travailler sur tes pouvoirs. On va y aller doucement d'abord, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Prête à rencontrer un de tes nouveaux professeurs? »

Liz hocha la tête et suivit Tornade jusque dans sa salle de classe. Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec John l'avait remontée à bloc et elle était motivée comme jamais. Jean et le mystérieux mutant étaient déjà dans la salle, ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée quand ils entendirent les deux jeunes femmes arriver.

« Liz, je te présente un de nos amis, Logan. Il est lui aussi mutant et si ça ne te dérange pas, il restera avec nous pendant les séances de travail. »

Logan la salua et elle lui sourit en retour.

« Une fois que Remy sera arrivé, on commencera les séances. D'abord, on s'occupera de tout ce qui est blocage psychique, et ensuite on verra à contrôler et éventuellement développer tes pouvoirs. Ça te va ? » lui demanda Tornade.

« Oui, mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin d'être quatre pour vous occuper de moi ? Ça m'a l'air un peu poussé... »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, et ce fut Jean qui prit la parole.

« Nous avons tous un rôle spécial durant ces séances : je serais là pour canaliser tes pensées et t'apprendre à gérer ta télépathie, Tornade sera en quelque sorte la psychologue du groupe, Logan et Remy t'aideront à contrôler tes émotions et tes pouvoirs, vous devriez bien vous entendre tous les trois... Tout dépend de toi ! »

« Ok, ça marche mais je ne veux pas devenir un rat de laboratoire ! Si je ne veux plus, on arrête tout. Et je veux d'abord voir ce Remy avant de donner mon accord final. »

« Comme je le disais, c'est toi qui décide. Remy ne devrait pas tarder, le temps qu'il mette ses affaires en ordre et qu'il fasse le voyage, une semaine au maximum. Cela te donne le temps de te préparer. » répondit Tornade. « Comme on ne peut manifestement pas commencer sans lui, tu peux y aller. Passe une bonne fin de journée ! » lui souffla t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

ooooooooooooooo

« Elle m'a pas l'air bien dangereuse cette gamine, vous êtes sures qu'elle a besoin d'aide ? » annonca Logan une fois que Liz fut partie.

« Logan, tu ne l'as pas vue en action, elle a tué de sang froid deux garcons ! Si l'un d'eux ne l'avait pas blessée, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ! »

Jean ne comprenait pas comment Liz pouvait se comporter si normalement alors que quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait volontairement tué deux humains qui ne semblaient pas très menaçants. Le Professeur lui avait expliqué que Liz n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, mais la plupart des élèves de l'école avaient eux aussi traversé des épreuves difficiles. Scott et elle en avait discuté, mais sa méfiance restait là.

« Jean, ça va ? »

« Oh désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... J'ai du mal à cerner cette petite, ses réactions me surprennent toujours. »

« Comme le Professeur l'a dit, elle est spéciale. A nous de découvrir à quel point ! » lui répondit Tornade.

N'ayant rien à rajouter, les trois mutants se quittèrent, les paroles de Jean en tête...

oooooooooooo

Liz n'était pas retournée dans le salon après avoir rencontré Logan, elle avait besoin de trouver Kitty le plus vite possible. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait si elle mettait les pieds dans la même pièce que John, et elle essayait désespérément de l'éviter. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, personne dans la cuisine, et aucune trace de Kitty dans la bibliothèque. Plus ses recherches avançaient, plus son pouls accélérait car elle se rapprochait fatalement du salon. Quand Liz aperçut Kitty dans le parc, elle fonça vers la porte de service de la cuisine et courut vers elle.

« Kitty ! Arrête toi ! Kiiiittyyyyy ! »

La dite Kitty se retourna quand elle entendit son prénom, et regarda son amie charger dans sa direction. Quand elle furent enfin réunies, elle éclata de rire, la pauvre Liz était à genoux dans l'allée, les mains sur les cuisses et respirait comme un buffle.

« Ca va Lizzy ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Je... Voulais... Te... Prévenir... »

Kitty s'assit à ses côtés et attendit que Liz reprenne son souffle pour reprendre la conversation.

« C'est bon, tes poumons ont repris leur travail ? Alors tu voulais me prévenir à propos de ? »

« Je vais devoir ralentir mon système pour quelques jours, trois ou quatre au plus. Donc ne stresse pas quand tu retourneras dans la chambre ! »

« Attends attends, qu'est ce qui va pas ? » Kitty s'inquiétait, Liz leur avait confié ne faire cela que quand elle était malade ou blessée.

« Rien, t'en fais pas, je veux sécher les cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine donc ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Kitty l'observa bizarrement, même si Liz n'aimais pas les cours elle ne sécherait pas trois jours sans raison.

« Avoue moi tout, qu'est ce que tu as pu faire ? »

« Rien ! Je suis même vexée que tu ais si peu confiance en moi Kit ! Si tu veux la vérité, je vais bientôt participer à des séances de thérapie avec les professeurs, si on peux appeler ça comme ça, et ils attendent un dernier mutant pour commencer. Comme il n'arrive pas avant lundi, j'ai décidé de me reposer quelques jours pour avoir moins longtemps à attendre ! »

« Mouais », répondit Kitty après quelques secondes, « ça me paraît assez léger comme excuse, mais je finirais par trouver ! »

« J'y crois pas, je te dis la vérité et tu doutes encore de moi ! » lui lança Liz sur un ton faussement outré, « tu me déçois beaucoup Kitty Pryde ! »

Les deux amies restèrent à rire un bon moment dans le parc, puis rentrèrent ensemble au manoir. Kitty alla rejoindre Malicia et Bobby à table, tandis que Liz remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour « hiberner » jusqu'au samedi.

oooooooooooooooo

Quand Kitty entra dans la cuisine et vit ses amis, elle attrapa un paquet de chips dans un placard et alla s'installer avec eux. La plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore descendus manger donc la salle était assez calme.

« Bah alors vous nous avez lachement abandonnés cet aprèm' ! »

« Désolé Kit, Malicia m'a présenté à un de ses amis qui vient d'arriver, et après on est allés se promener dans le parc. Quoi de neuf ? » lui répondit Bobby.

« Pas grand chose, j'ai été couper les cheveux de Piotr, on a avancé sur le projet de sciences... Rien d'extraordinaire. Au fait, Liz est partie se reposer, elle devrait se réveiller pour le week-end ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent Malicia et Bobby en même temps.

« Pff elle voulait louper les cours ou je sais pas quoi, mais elle m'a pas tout dit à mon avis... Les garçons ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »

« Pete est déjà remonté, et John est dans le salon, il avait l'air bizarre... »

Les trois mutants finirent de manger calmement, firent la vaisselle, et ils se séparèrent en sortant de la cuisine, Kitty allant voir John dans le salon. Il était assis devant la télé, le regard dans le vide et il jouait nerveusement avec son Zippo.

« Ca va John ? Je t'ai pas vu depuis ce midi, et t'es pas venu manger. »

« Ouais ça va, je mangerais avec les autres quand ils arriveront... »

« Tu vas attendre longtemps, Piotr a déjà mangé et Liz est partie hiberner...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, John lui avait coupé la parole.

« Quoi ? Elle t'as dis ça quand ? »

« Euh, y'a une bonne demi-heure, pourquoi tu voulais la voir ? »

« Hein ? Euh non, enfin, euh, je savais pas qu'elle comptait faire ça quoi. »

Kitty était amusée par la réaction de John, il perdait rarement ses mots, et ne montrait jamais qu'il était surpris par quelque chose. Lentement, elle fit le lien entre ce qu'elle venait de voir et les cachotteries de Liz.

« J'y crois pas ! Crache le morceau Pyro, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Liz ? »

Il la regarda avec un drôle d'air, comment elle pouvait savoir ça ? Liz ne devait pas lui avoir parlé de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et il n'allait certainement pas lui raconter ses secrets. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, mais ne lui répondit pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, une Kitty hystérique collée à ses pieds exigeant qu'il lui réponde. Il lui claqua la porte au nez et alla se coucher, sans faire attention aux regards que lui lançaient Bobby et Peter.

Kitty ne s'avoua pas vaincue, et tapa à la porte jusqu'à ce que Bobby sorte et ne l'entraîne un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kitty ? Tu peux te calmer trente secondes et m'expliquer ? John te répondra pas, il est dans son lit. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et Liz, je le sens, et il ne veut pas me répondre. Et comme Liz est out pour le moment, il n'y a que lui qui peut me dire ! »

« Sérieux ? Et en quoi ça te concerne Kit ? Laisse le tranquille, tu auras toute la journée de demain pour le cuisiner donc va te coucher. » lui suggéra t-il, résistant à sa curiosité.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le moment, Kitty souhaita une bonne nuit à Bobby et retourna dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle dans l'espoir de réveiller Liz. Comme elle ne vit aucun changement, elle décida de tout confier à Malicia, qui fut beaucoup plus intéressée par l'histoire que son copain. Elles discutèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et lorsque Kitty se leva pour éteindre la lumière et aller dans son lit, elle se pencha à l'oreille de Liz et lui murmura « on en a pas fini » avant de se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me remettre des fêtes de fin d'année mais comme l'expression le dit si bien, "on est repartis comme en '14". J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Liz végétait, et John n'en pouvait plus. Kitty et Malicia ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, elles avaient décidé de le faire avouer et ne connaissaient aucune limite. Du réveil au coucher elles le harcelait, des questions incessantes sur ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui s'était passé, si cela allait recommencé... Et quand elles ne pouvaient pas lui parler ouvertement, en cours par exemple, elles le bombardait de notes et de dessins pour qu'il craque et leur raconte tout.

Il en voulait à Liz de l'avoir abandonné dans cette galère, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était du genre à faire l'autruche dès que quelque chose la troublait. Et il s'en voulait de lui en vouloir, après tout elle n'avait pas demandé à Kitty de le poursuivre... N'empêche, il avait hâte que la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille et soit à son tour questionnée sans relâche.

Malicia et Kitty étaient toutes les deux assises à quelques tables de John dans la bibliothèque, et elles l'observait en silence. Même si leur guerre des nerfs n'avait pas eu les résultats espérés, on pouvait voir que le comportement de John avait changé ces derniers jours. Il était plus pensif, plus calme, et quand il sortait son Zippo ce n'était plus pour attirer l'attention mais par réflexe, il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Bobby et Piotr avaient finalement cédé à leur curiosité, et leur avait confié que John parlait dans son sommeil, ce qu'il ne faisait que quand il était stressé.Tous attendaient impatiemment de voir comment il se comporterait une fois que Liz serait de retour, et d'après Kitty il ne devraient plus attendre longtemps.

Malicia griffonna un mot sur son cahier et le fit glisser vers son amie pour qu'elle puisse le lire :

« il a vraiment l'air bizarre aujourd'hui »

Kitty lut le mot et regarda de nouveau John, il fixait le bout de son stylo depuis plusieurs minutes sans bouger, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi immobile. Elle attrapa son sac et fit signe à Malicia de la suivre hors de la bibliothèque. Une fois dehors, elle put s'exprimer librement.

« Il a vraiment pas l'air bien, je crois qu'on y a été un peu trop fort ! »

« Ouais, il avait vraiment l'air perdu dans ses pensées. On devrait peut être retourner dans notre chambre et attendre Liz pour qu'elle nous explique tout ça ? »

« On fait comme ça. Je pense qu'on va devoir bosser nos excuses à fond. »

« On a jusqu'à ce que Liz se réveille, ça nous laisse un peu de marge ! ».

Les deux amies regagnèrent rapidement leur chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit de Malicia, jetant de temps en temps un regard vers le corps inanimé au fond de la pièce.

ooooooo

Malgré l'apparence inerte de son corps, Liz ne restait pas inconsciente dans son sommeil. Son esprit était ailleurs pendant ses hibernations, ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves mais ça ressemblait plus à une réalité alternée. Elle avait accès à son subconscient et pouvait alors analyser et rentrer en contact avec des éléments de son passé. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, sa santé mentale était suffisamment douteuse... Quand elle visitait cette réalité, elle trouvait toujours quelqu'un avec qui discuté, le plus souvent elle attendait que Marie apparaisse pour partager ses soucis.

Cette fois-ci, Marie était déjà là, assise sous un abribus, les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux. Liz s'approcha et ne s'installa sur le banc que quand son amie leva les eux vers elle. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, puis Marie brisa la glace.

« Pas la peine de te remuer les méninges pour trouver les bons mots, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en restant dans cette école. J'aurais dû rentrer à la maison. »

Marie regarda tendrement Liz, et lui secoua légèrement l''épaule.

« Je te connais Ellie, tu ne me dis pas tout. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant, mais réfléchis un peu, pourquoi tu voudrais quitter ce que tu as ici pour retourner chez nous, où il n'y a rien ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai quelque chose ici ? Je n'ai pas grand chose qui me retient, et j'ai toujours Tante Salomé là-bas, je ne peux pas la laisser seule ! »

« Ah, ca m'a manqué d'entendre tes excuses sans queue ni tête », répondit Marie en souriant, « tu sais très bien que Salomé sait se débrouillé sans toi, et quant à la question de tes amis, je sais que tu cherches une raison de partir avant de t'attacher à eux. On a grandis ensemble, tu peux pas me blouser ! »

Liz laissa échapper un gloussement, rien ne pouvait remplacer les discussions qu'elle avait avec Marie. Elle se leva alors et fit quelques pas, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, sa vie à l'institut était bien meilleure que celle qui l'attendait en Louisiane, et sa peur de s'attacher était bien réelle. Elle regarda l'horizon et, le dos tourné à l'abribus, confia ses doutes à celle qui l'avait toujours épaulée.

« Il y a pas que ça ma grande, je vois bien que certaines personnes m'attendent au tournant, à commencer par Jean. Je sens ses doutes, et sa peur face à moi. Et elle a peut être raison de réagir comme ça, elle a vu ce dont je suis capable et elle sait que je ne suis pas comme les autres élèves. Et puis il y a John, je sais pas quoi faire avec lui, je sais qu'il m'observe en cours, je peux sentir son cœur accélérer quand je le touche, mais est-ce que c'est moi ou cette foutue empathie qui l'attire ? Je suis paumée, j'ai plus de repères, j'ai plus de conseils avisés, j'ai plus grand chose à part ces espèces d'hallucinations.. Et puis il y a encore cette thérapie à la con, je me sens comme un génie qu'on dorlote avant de l'enfermer dans un labo et de lui disséquer le cerveau ! »

« Respire Ellie, respire. Tu vas nous faire une syncope si tu continues ! Pour cette Jean, je crois qu'elle essaye juste de te tester, de voir tes réactions. John, je sais pas quoi te dire, laisse le temps te montrer ce qu'il y a vraiment dans son esprit et ensuite reviens me voir ! Et cette thérapie, tu te fais du mauvais sang, ça n'as pas commencé et tu veux déjà arrêter ! Laisse quelques jours passer, et au fil du temps les choses devraient être plus claires. »

Liz retourna s'asseoir a coté de Marie et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu sais que tu me manques, hein ? »

« Mais oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Allez c'est l'heure d'y retourner, sois sage et si tout va trop vite, reviens et on verra à ce moment là ! »

Et tout s'effaça lentement, l'abribus, le paysage, les deux jeunes filles, jusqu'à ce que Liz ne reprenne peu à peu conscience dans sa chambre...

oooooooo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Liz mit du temps à s'habituer à la pénombre, elle pensait revenir en fin d'après-midi mais elle avait un peu dépassé l'horaire, quand elle regarda son réveil il était plus d'une heure du matin. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre, comme elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu son absence son ventre criait famine. Une fois dans la cuisine elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit ce qui lui fallait pour faire une grosse omelette au fromage. Elle fit cuire ses œufs, fondre le fromage dessus et s'attabla au comptoir, face à la fenêtre , repensant à ce qui s'était dit dans son esprit.

John savait que Liz reviendrait entre vendredi et samedi, et il avait décidé de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit pour pouvoir être le premier à lui mettre le grappin dessus et la préparer à l'interrogatoire de ses colocataires. Quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir en pleine nuit, il attendit quelques minutes pour vérifier si un des adultes ne faisait pas une ronde, et quand il n'entendit pas de pas revenir dans sa direction, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était bien réveillée et mangeait tranquillement le dos tourné à la porte. Il s'appuya contre la porte et l'observa silencieusement. Quand il l'entendit prononcer son nom à haute voix, il se redressa rapidement, les yeux écarquillés.

« John. »

« Comment tu sais que j'étais là ? »

« Je viens de me lever, donc mes pouvoirs sont assez sensibles en ce moment. J'ai senti ton cœur battre dans mon dos et j'ai su que c'était toi, il bat légèrement plus vite que la moyenne tu sais. »

Il sourit à l'évocation de son rythme cardiaque, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait détecter cela. Il avança vers elle et s'adossa contre le comptoir pour pouvoir lui parler plus directement.

« J'attendais que tu reviennes pour te prévenir, Kitty et Malicia vont pas te louper leur as rien dit pour ce qui s'était passé dans le salon ? »

« Bien sur que non, pour qui tu me prends ? Et qu'est ce qu'elles me veulent ? »

« Elles m'ont cuisiné pendant trois jours pour savoir ce qu'il y avait entre nous, et comme elles ont rien obtenu de moi, elles vont tenter leur chance avec toi. »

« Qu'elles essayent ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Un silence gêné prit place, Liz réfléchissant au conseil de Marie et John essayant de refouler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne résista pas longtemps.

« T'as décidé de te mettre en veille prolongée à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça, tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? »

Liz sourit en lui répondant, mais intérieurement elle pouvait sentir que John était vexé et en colère. Elle faisait son maximum pour ne pas tenir compte de ces émotions mais les accusations à peine voilées de John l'avait prise au dépourvu.

« Peut-être parce que tu voulais pas gérer les réactions des autres, donc tu t'es barrée en me laissant comme un con. »

John comprit à la minute où il prononça ces mots qu'il avait été trop brutal, le regard de Liz se fit glacial et elle s'approcha lentement de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux.

« Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis Pyro, ce serait une sacrée erreur de me provoquer. On va en rester là pour ce soir, et on reprendra une fois que tu auras remis tes idées en place. »

Elle recula de quelques pas, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de John, puis fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre, ses mains tremblaient de rage. Quand elle se remit dans son lit, elle décida que ses jours à l'Institut étaient désormais comptés.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz passa le reste de la nuit à son bureau, elle avait peut être réagi un peu vite mais John l'avait bien cherché, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ? Elle ne lui devait rien, et en aucun cas elle n'avais à se justifier devant lui. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait abandonné, seul contre Malicia et Kitty, elle allait lui en donner de la solitude ! Dès que les filles se réveilleraient, elle leur expliquerait tout et mettrait un point final à cette histoire. Marie s'était trompée, lui et elle n'avaient rien en commun, c'était sa mutation qui avait attiré John, rien à voir avec elle même.

Jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne, Liz était restée assise, les bras croisés, à ruminer toute cette histoire. Surprise par le bruit, elle se tourna brusquement, les sens aux aguets. Quand elle entendit les grognements que poussaient ses amies , elle sourit doucement, encore une fois elles avaient oublié de couper l'alarme du samedi. Comme elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre d'être la seule à se torturer les méninges, elle posa sa main sur le bureau et fit taper ses ongles contre le bureau un à un, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Kitty se retourne et croise son regard.

« Hey Lizzy, déjà revenue ? »

« Oui oui, et j'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez me parler... »

Les yeux de Kitty s'allumèrent, et elle sauta sur le lit de Malicia pour la réveiller.

« Malicia ! Malicia ! Allez debout, Liz est là ! »

Malicia émergea lentement, malgré les bonds que Kitty faisait sur son lit, et s'assit péniblement sur son lit.

« Calmos Kit, je me suis entraînée avec Logan hier, j'ai mal partout ! »

Liz les regarda se chamailler, elle avait l'impression de se revoir avec Marie quelques mois plus tôt, quand elle passait la nuit l'une chez l'autre. Elle finit quand même par se lever et taper dans ses mains, captant leurs regards.

« Quand vous aurez fini, j'aimerais bien qu'on commence l'interrogatoire, j'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui. »

« On a hâte de partager les détails, hein Lizzy ? Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Pyro ? » demanda Kitty.

« D'abord, je vais être claire sur une chose, ce qui s'est passé ne recommencera pas, donc profitez bien car je n'en parlerais plus jamais. En plus, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai embrassé John sur la joue et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas allé me reposer à cause de lui, j'avais envie de sécher les cours et lundi je commence une espèce de thérapie avec Tornade et les autres, donc je voulais avoir la pêche. Voilà, satisfaites ? »

Kitty et Malicia se regardèrent, l'air troublé. Aucune des deux ne comprenait le comportement de Liz, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et pourtant elle agissait comme si elle voulait tout oublier. Kitty décida de lui demander des explications.

« Pourquoi tu veux plus en parler, c'était si horrible ? Et au fait, comment tu savais qu'on voulait te parler ? »

« C'était pas horrible, c'était juste une bise comment tu veux que ça tourne mal ? Et j'ai croisé John cette nuit qui m'a dit que vous vouliez me poser des questions. »

« Oh une rencontre dans la nuit, c'est romantique ! Vous avez repris où vous vous étiez arrêtés ? »

« Non, on s'est vus par hasard dans la cuisine, il m'a raconté ce que vous aviez fait, et ensuite il m'a accusé de l'avoir abandonné et de m'être cachée comme une lâche. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Attends, t'es sure ? Peut-être qu'il voulait pas dire ça ? » glissa Malicia, qui n'en revenait pas d'apprendre ce que John avait dit.

« Je sais qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit, je suis peut-être pas télépathe mais je sais ce que les gens ressentent. Et je pouvais sentir sa colère, son dégoût. Maintenant c'est fini, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ou de cette histoire. Quoi de neuf sinon ? »

Les deux jeunes filles reçurent le message, et décidèrent de ne plus aborder le sujet de John, ou de ce qui c'était passé, devant Liz. Kitty raconta les derniers ragots, Malicia lui donna les cours à rattraper, et elles restèrent dans leur chambre jusqu'au déjeuner.

oooooo

John n'avait pas passé une meilleure nuit que Liz, il était resté allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond, se demandant comment il pourrait se faire pardonner. Il avait été trop loin, et même si il ne connaissait Liz que depuis peu, il savait qu'elle lui en ferait baver. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils en reparlerait, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il pourrait s'excuser bien sur, mais elle ne l'écouterait pas. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le matin et voir si elle se serait calmée...

Dès que Bobby et Piotr furent réveillés, ils descendirent tous les trois prendre leurs petits-déjeuners, et John n'osa pas raconter ce qu'il avait dit à Liz quelques heures auparavant, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Après avoir mangé, Bobby lança l'idée d'une partie de GTA, et ils allèrent tous se poser dans le salon, Piotr commença la partie, quand une mission était accomplie il tendait la manette à Bobby, puis à son tour il remplissait sa mission et John prenait le relais ils passèrent la matinée à ça.

Vers 13h, les trois garçons lâchèrent la console pour aller manger, et aperçurent les filles dans la cafétéria. Ils se servirent de la pizza et les rejoignirent, John un peu en retrait. Quand Bobby serra l'épaule de Malicia, elle se retourna et lui sauta dans les bras, elle en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille de ne pas parler de John et Liz. Tous s'assirent à table et mangèrent, John cherchant désespérément à capter l'attention de Liz, qui elle faisait tout pour ignorer sa présence.

Quand elle eu fini de manger elle se leva et souhaita une bonne après-midi à ses amis, elle devait aller en ville et les reverrait pour le dîner. Elle nettoya son assiette et ses couverts dans la cuisine, et surpris John qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle haussa les sourcils et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste, elle n'avait pas besoin de son sac pour sa promenade.

Elle sortit et traversa le manoir, saluant les élèves qu'elle croisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le parc et prenne le chemin du portail. Alors qu'elle ouvrait un des battants, elle sursauta en entendant son nom et fit volte-face, simplement pour voir l'homme que Tornade lui avait présenté en début de semaine.

« Euh, je peux vous aider ? » lui demanda t-elle, un peu agacée d'être retardée.

« Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer gamine, tout le monde m'appelle Logan. Et si je me souviens bien, les élèves doivent demander avant de quitter l'Institut, et je crois savoir que tu ne l'as pas fait. » répondit-il.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de demander la permission à qui que ce soit, et je vais pas commencer maintenant. Ca ne regarde personne ce que je fais de mes week-end. »

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix calme, mais Logan pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, et Tornade lui avait assez répété à quel point il était nécessaire que Liz reste calme. Il allait devoir la jouer fine.

- « Ca regarde quelques personnes quand même, on commence les séances de thérapie lundi, Remy nous a contacté, donc ça nous arrangerait que tu restes dans le coin jusque là... »

« Vous croyez que je m'enfuis, c'est ça ? D'un, c'est pas mon style de fuir mes problèmes, et de deux, je vais faire un tour en ville, je comptais revenir pour 19h. Il y a pas de raison de me surveiller comme ça ! »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça gamine, je te dis juste de prévenir quand tu sors, ça évite au Prof de s'inquiéter ! »

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, elle perdait son contrôle, et puis, quand les mots percutèrent dans sa tête, elle baissa les yeux et son regard s'adoucit. Logan continuait de l'observer, il ne comprenait pas vraiment son changement d'attitude. Il fronça les sourcils quand elle prit la parole.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû me laisser emportée par mes émotions. J'ai du mal à gérer tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment. C'était pas juste de passer mes nerfs sur vous. » Elle osa relever les yeux et vit que Logan souriait, pas comme si il se moquait d'elle, mais pour la rassurer. « Je crois que je vais laisser tomber la promenade pour aujourd'hui, encore désolée Logan. »

Elle referma la grille et lui offrit un sourire penaud, comme pour lui montrer encore une fois qu'elle regrettait ses mots. Elle reprit alors le chemin du manoir, et ne détacha jamais son regard de ses chaussures jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le hall. Elle se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre, et ne remarqua même pas que Piotr l'avait appelée quand elle était passée devant le salon. Une fois arrivée, elle lança ses affaires sur son bureau et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle resta assise par terre, les mains appuyées contre son front pendant des heures, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées, cherchant un moyen de contrôler toutes ces émotions.

Son empathie lui avait souvent rendu service, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quel point ça pouvait lui gâcher la vie. D'habitude, elle sentait les émotions des autres, elle les reconnaissait et s'adaptait, mais pour la première fois aujourd'hui elle avait ressentit ce que quelqu'un d'autre ressentait, et ce n'était pas la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Cette histoire avec John avait tout déclenché, il avait tout déclenché, et maintenant elle avait l'impression de tomber folle. Tout se mélangeait, elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre ses sentiments et ceux de John, elle était perdue dans ses propres pensées.

ooooo

Après avoir passé l'après-midi dans le parc avec Bobby, Kitty et Malicia retournèrent dans leur chambre pour déposer leurs vestes et commencer leurs devoirs avant d'aller manger. Elles s'installèrent à leurs bureaux et commencèrent à étudier. Kitty était plongée dans son livre de physique, et Malicia lisait paresseusement ses notes d'histoire quand elles entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Liz en sortir, étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son bureau et toutes les trois commencèrent à discuter des cours. Au bout d'un moment, la discussion porta sur ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant l'après-midi, et Liz leur raconta sa discussion avec Logan. Quand Malicia entendit le nom de son meilleur ami, elle tiqua et expliqua à Liz que Logan était quelqu'un d'assez spécial, mais de très loyal envers ses amis. Elles continuèrent à parler de Logan, puis des adultes en général, jusqu'à ce que Bobby vienne frapper à la porte pour aller dîner.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine, se préparèrent à manger et s'installèrent à une table libre, Liz un peu en retrait et plus calme que les autres. Ils furent rejoints par Piotr, qui s'assit à coté de Liz et il commença à lui parler peinture, les autres les laissant à leur d'eux ne s'aperçut que John était installé à une table à l'autre bout de la salle et qu'il les observait, sa main serrant nerveusement son briquet. Après voir fini leurs assiettes ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent la table, puis ils quittèrent la cafétéria et allèrent s'installer dans les canapés du salon pour regarder un film avec les autres élèves. Liz se leva avant la fin du film et s'éclipsa discrètement, elle commençait à se sentir mal et avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle sortit sur la terrasse et s'installa sur un banc, la tête penchée en arrière pour regarder les étoiles. Elle ne resta seule qu'une dizaine de minutes, puisque Tornade la rejoignit et se posa elle aussi sur le banc, sans dire un mot. Liz inclina sa tête vers elle et attendit de voir pourquoi elle était sortie. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps.

« Logan est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu comptais te rendre en ville et que vous aviez discuté ensemble. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Logan ne discute pas avec les élèves, à part avec Malicia. »

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que je ne gérais pas vraiment mes pouvoirs, enfin à part cette espèce de contrôle énergétique ? Je crois que mon empathie a atteint un nouveau stade aujourd'hui, et ca me fais un peu flipper. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Avant ça n'allait que dans un sens, je transmettais mes émotions aux autres, mais cette nuit j'ai absorbé celles de quelqu'un, et depuis j'ai l'impression que si je ne me contrôle pas, je me transforme en une éponge à sentiments. Ca me fatigue. »

Tornade avait écouté Liz sans broncher, même si elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Plus vite Remy arriverait, plus vite ils pourraient tirer ça au clair et aider la jeune mutante à gérer ses pouvoirs.

« Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec le Professeur Xavier ? »

« Non, je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain et j'ai remis toutes mes idées en place. Je croyais que je devenais cinglée. Tu crois que cette thérapie va m'aider, ou je suis juste en train de tomber folle ? »

« Ça va marcher, t'inquiètes pas, mais tu vas devoir faire tomber tes barrières, je pense que tu dois avoir confiance en toi et en nous si tu veux que cette thérapie réussisse. J'ai eu Remy au téléphone cette semaine, il arrive demain soir. Je te l'aurais bien dis plus tôt, mais tu étais indisponible... » ajouta Tornade en souriant, elle aimait bien taquiner Liz.

« Désolée, je devais recharger mes batteries avant de me lancer dans tout ça. Tu viendras me chercher quand il arrivera ? Plus vite on commencera, mieux ce sera. »

« Bien sûr, comptes sur moi. Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre, le film est sûrement fini et le salon doit être en train de se vider. On en reparlera demain. »

« OK, bonne nuit Tornade, et merci. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et Liz serra Tornade dans ses bras, puis elle retourna dans le manoir et alla se coucher. Tornade resta encore un peu sur la terrasse à réfléchir, puis alla à son tour dormir.

oooooo

Le dimanche passa rapidement, Liz resta au lit jusqu'à 14h, et se leva finalement pour aller prendre une douche et se préparer à descendre manger. La cuisine était déserte, elle en profita pour se faire couler un café et préparer des tartines, qu'elle avala debout face au comptoir. Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder par la fenêtre, et se détourna pour laver sa tasse et retourner dans sa chambre pour finir de rattraper ses cours.

Vers 18h30, elle entendit Kitty et Malicia arriver dans le couloir, elles faisaient autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Elle referma ses cahiers et ramassa ses affaires dans son sac, et se prépara à aller manger avec les filles. Elles descendirent une demi-heure plus tard, et s'attablèrent avec Piotr, en attendant que le diner soit prêt. Quand ils commencèrent tous à manger, Bobby et John arrivèrent à leur table et s'assirent, Liz ignorant toujours John mais cette fois elle pris part à la discussion du soir, qui portait sur les exposés de sciences...

ooooo

Le bureau du Professeur Xavier était bondé ce soir là, puisque Jean, Scott, Tornade, Logan et le Professeur lui même étaient tous regroupés dedans, attendant l'arrivée de Remy LeBeau. Tous, à part Scott, étaient ravis de voir ou revoir le jeune homme et d'entendre ses dernières aventures. Quand ils entendirent une voiture rouler sur le gravier du parc, Tornade regarda par la fenêtre et reconnu son ami au volant. Elle confirma aux autres qu'il s'agissait bien de Remy puis elle sortit du bureau, courut jusqu'aux portes du manoir et attendit que Remy arrive à sa hauteur. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et le serra pendant quelques instants, contente de le revoir depuis tout ce temps. Elle l'emmena avec elle dans le bureau du Professeur et il salua tout le monde, serrant Jean un peu trop longtemps au goût de Scott.

Une fois que tout le monde fut de nouveau installé dans le bureau, Le Professeur pris la parole et expliqua en détail le cas de Liz Samen, la jeune mutante qui avait besoin de leur aide. Remy écouta calmement ce que Charles avait à dire, puis demanda à Tornade si il pouvait la rencontrer. Elle se leva et l'emmena dans la cafétéria où tout les élèves dînaient. Elle demanda à Remy d'attendre à la porte le temps qu'elle trouve Liz dans la salle. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti.

Lorsque Liz sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna si vite qu'elle entendit sa nuque craquer. Elle posa sa main dessus et regarda Tornade, qui lui expliqua que Remy était arrivé et qu'il voulait la voir, il les attendait près de la porte. Quand elle tourna ses yeux vers la porte, elle ne crut pas ce qu'elle voyait, c'est seulement quand elle prononça « Gambit », et qu'il plongea son regard dans le sien qu'elle compris qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Liz commença à rire doucement, puis se laissa aller à rire aux éclats, les yeux toujours fixés sur Remy qui riait lui aussi. Tornade regardait les deux mutants sans vraiment comprendre la situation, et alors que toute la salle observait Liz en souriant, John, lui, fixait Remy, des envies de meurtre dans la tête...


	8. Chapter 8

« Salut Lizzy, je t'ai manqué ? »

Liz bondit de sa chaise et sauta dans les bras de Gambit qui la fit tourner dans ses bras. Il la reposa doucement et lui adressa un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, un de ceux qu'il réservait spécialement à sa francaise préférée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Toi aussi t'es un mutant ? »

« Toujours à poser des questions je vois, t'as pas changé ! Tornade m'a appelé pour que je lui donne un coup de main avec un autre mutant, donc me voilà ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais une mutante, chère, pourquoi ? »

Avant que Liz n'ai le temps de répondre, Tornade s'approcha d'eux et les invita à continuer leur discussion dans son bureau et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et Liz fit signe à ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, puis suivit les deux adultes hors de la cafeteria. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le bureau de la jeune professeure et restèrent quelques instants dans un complet silence, chacun essayant d 'assimiler les nouveautés du jour. Ce fut finalement Tornade qui se lanca à l'eau et démarra la conversation.

« Alors vous deux, comment vous vous connaissez ? » demanda t-elle en essayant maladroitement de cacher son sourire.

« J'ai rencontré cette magnifique jeune fille il y a quatre ou cinq ans à Baton-Rouge, quand j'ai été chassé de la Nouvelle Orléans. Sa tante fait les meilleurs crêpes de la ville, et Lizzy jouait les serveuses le soir. On a pris l'habitude de discuter ensemble quand le service se finissait. » répondit Rémy.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pû me dire que vous vous étiez déjà rencontrés quand je t'ai parlé de Liz au telephone ? »

« Impossible Tornade, il ne connait pas mon nom de famille, et je l'ai toujours appelé Gambit. Comment est ce qu'on aurait pû faire le lien ? »

« Ca va peut-être poser problème avec les séances dans ce cas, vous êtes trop proches je pense... »

« Pas du tout Tornade, je pense que c'est même un avantage ! On a déjà confiance l'un en l'autre, et ça nous donne une occasion de se revoir ! Qu'est ce que t'en dit, cajun ? » ajouta Liz en se tournant vers Remi.

« Attendez deux secondes les filles, la mutante super instable dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone c'était Lizzy ? La mignonne petite Lizzy qui jouait aux cartes avec moi et tentait maladroitement de tricher ? »

Remi n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, même mit devant l'évidence il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une gamine comme elle puisse se changer en monstre assoiffé de sang. Il se souvenait encore de la petite fille avec de longues tresses et un tablier vert pomme en train de slalomer entre les tables pour prendre les commandes. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à perdre son innocence ?

Tornade observait attentivement ses deux compagnons, consciente de la ( mauvaise ) surprise que Remi venait de découvrir, et elle commençait à se demander si son idée de thérapie était si bonne que ça. Si jamais Remi repoussait Liz, et il était très probable qu'il le fasse, Liz serait dévastée et s'enfoncerait encore plus dans son trip destructeur, et il serait alors quasiment impossible de l'aider à se relever.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement quand Remi reprit la parole.

« Je veux tout savoir Lizzy, et pas seulement ce que tu leur a raconté. Je veux toute l'histoire, tout les détails qu'ils soient importants ou pas. C'est clair ? »

Liz hocha la tête en gardant les yeux baissés, elle savait que sa voix et ses yeux trahiraient le tourbillon d'émotions en elle et il était hors de question que Gambit voit ses faiblesses, elle l'avait assez déçu pour le moment.

Quand il vit que Liz s'était repliée sur elle-même et essayait désespérément de se faire oubliée, Remi changea immédiatement d'attitude et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur le cou de Liz et guida sa tête pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur son épaule. Il fit signe à Tornade de les laisser et attendit qu'elle quitte la pièce pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Lizzy.

« Parle moi Lizzy, s'il te plait. Explique moi ce qui s'est passé, aide moi à comprendre chère. Tout ça, toute cette histoire ne change rien, même si tu penses le contraire je ne te deteste pas, et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber quand tu as besoin de moi. Raconte moi ma belle. »

Remi sentait la jeune mutante trembler dans ses bras, et sa chemise commencait à être humide, elle avait craqué et pleurait sur son épaule. Il la laissa faire, passait sa main dans ses cheveux et murmurait des mots réconfortants comme si il consolait une petite fille, ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Une fois les sanglots passés, Liz resserra son étreinte autour de lui et garda le visage enfoui dans son col, les battements réguliers du cœur de Remi la berçait mais elle se forca à rester éveillée pour tout lui confesser. Elle commença son récit toujours cachée dans son cou, Remi devait tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle racontait.

« Tu te souviens de Marie, Gambit ? Elle venait au restau de temps en temps, tu as dû la croiser je pense. Elle était si douce, si gentille, si parfaite, ma petite Marie... Je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde se moquait d'elle, qu'ils s'en prenne à moi je pouvais comprendre, mais elle ? Si petite et fragile, comme un poupée en porcelaine... Je voulais pas la laisser, j'aurais dû rester avec elle et la raccompagner mais Salomé avait besoin de moi et j'ai du la laissée au quai de gare. Pourquoi ils l'ont attaquée ? C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvée quand j'ai voulu aller la voir chez elle, elle était cachée dans les herbes près du quai, ils l'avait violée et tabassée, laissée là comme un vieux frigo dont on veux se débarrasser. Je l'ai ramenée chez ses parents et elle m'a tout dit, qui lui avait fait ça et ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. « c'est la copine du monstre, ça va lui apprendre à nous répondre quand on la croise ». Ils lui ont fait ça à cause de moi, parce qu'elle était mon amie ! Et je m'en veux, je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée seule, et je l'ai encore abandonnée pour les retrouver cette nuit là. Quand le soleil s'est levé je suis retournée la voir et elle était dans son jardin, c'est moi qui l'ai décrochée du chêne et je la vois encore, je peux pas fermer les yeux la nuit sans la revoir Gambit ! Je les ai chassé, tout les cinq, et je les ai tous tués, ils ont souffert comme Marie avait souffert, mais ça m'a pas calmée, j'ai toujours ce vide en moi et j'arrive pas à le faire disparaître. J'essaye Gambit, je te jure que j'essaye, mais ça veux pas partir. Vous pouvez pas me guérir, j'ai tout essayé et rien ne marche Gambit. Je suis à bout, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus... »

Et Liz pleura à nouveau, à chaudes larmes et elle n'arrivait pas à avaler ce nœud dans sa gorge, elle avait du mal à respirer et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle ne sentait plus les caresses de Remi sur ses cheveux, elle n'entendait plus ses murmures, elle était seule dans ses souvenirs. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit dans ses bras et Remi la regarda dormir, elle avait mérité de se reposer après avoir revécu son pire cauchemar.

Il attendit une bonne demi-heure avant de bouger, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Il la posa doucement sur le lit et replia les couvertures sur elle, elle se tourna sur son coté et soupira dans son sommeil. Après s'être fait un lit d'appoint en superposant des couvertures sur le sol, Remi se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt, ses rêves le ramenant à chaque fois à l'époque où Lizzy était encore une petite fille pleine d'innocence et de joie de vivre.

* * *

« Gambit ? Gambit ? Lève toi gros chat, il est 9h30 ! »

Remi grogna contre son oreiller et leva sa couette jusque sur sa tête pour qu'elle le recouvre totalement dans l'espoir de devenir invisible. Son plan fut réduit à néant quand Liz arracha sa couette et la lança à l'autre bout de la chambre puis lui secoua les épaules sans ménagement.

« Je te jure Gambit, si tu te lèves pas dans les 30 secondes je te traine jusque dans la cafet' par les pieds ! Allez, magne-toi ! »

Il se leva d'un bond en entendant les menaces assez convaincantes de Lizzy, il se souvenait très bien du caractère de sa tante, et défroissa rapidement sa chemise pour être un peu plus présentable. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte où l'attendait la jeune mutante et tout deux partirent en direction de la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent à un comptoir et commencèrent à préparer ce qui leur fallait pour un repas de rois : gaufres, crêpes, œufs brouillés, bacon grillé, café, jus d'orange, confiture et sucre glace. Une fois que tout était prêt et étalé sur une table, les deux amis s'assirent et commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de la vie à l'école de mutants.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle étudiait, quels professeurs elle appréciait le plus, et qui étaient ses amis. Elle lui raconta tout, comme elle lui avait promis la veille, et lui parla de leur méfiance au début, de Malicia et Kitty avec qui elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue, et du mystère John.

Remi l'écoutait attentivement, faisait des commentaires de temps en temps, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Liz aborda timidement l'énigme John. La voir rougir comme une pivoine parce qu'elle parlait d'un garçon était hilarant, surtout quand on savait de quoi était faite cette gamine.

L'entendre parler de ses amis le fit soudain penser à quelque chose.

« Lizzy, c'est normal qu'il n'y ai personne à part nous ici ? »

« On est lundi Gambit, ils sont en classe. Tu viens juste de t'en apercevoir ? » lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là avec moi, tu devrais être avec tes petits camarades chère ! »

« T'inquiètes, j'arrangerais ça avec le Professeur Xavier. Et puis je préfère discuter avec toi plutôt que d'écouter un cours sur les énergies nucléaires. »

« Je vois... tu ne peux surtout pas te passer du beau Remi ma belle ! » Il éclata de rire et fini sa tasse de café. « Dépêche toi de finir ton assiette, on va aller voir le Prof tout de suite ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le repas était fini et la vaisselle était en train d'égoutter près de l'évier. Les deux mutants étaient dans le bureau du directeur et s'excusaient de leur retard matinal, rapidement pardonné par Charles Xavier qui leur accorda le reste de la journée pour se retrouver et discuter tranquillement de leurs passés respectifs.

Ils sortirent du bureau seulement cinq minutes après y être entrés, et marchèrent vers le parc en rigolant, oubliant momentanément pourquoi ils étaient tous deux présents à l'Institut.


End file.
